Weapon and Meister?
by Reliquo
Summary: A strangle female has arrived in Death City with a unique wavelength unlike no other, and she has a strange fascination with Soul and Maka.
1. The Girl Arrives?

**Hello Everybody! This is just an idea that I randomly got today. I will be adding more chapter, please rate! 3**

**Disclaimer- I Don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters, and I probably never will.**

* * *

As Soul walked home on the overcast night in Death city, he thought to himself "I wonder what crazy things Maka has planned for my birthday", I told her not to do anything but she always does.

"Hello Soul", a shrouded voice came from the dark alley.

Soul jumped at the voice, "w-w-What?"

"I've been waiting for you to come here", the figure spoke as it consumed by light. The figure was a young female, dressed in a tight fitted black jeans and t-shirt. She had black hair and gleaming red eyes.

Soul stared into her eyes, confusion in his mind, "We'll I'm busy at the current time, leave a message after the beep...beep", he started on his way again as she reached out and grabbed his arm. At the contact Soul was completely paralyzed, just waiting for what she would do next.

"You're not going anywhere, I have specific orders, and I'm not going to fail my master again", she spoke with determination.

"We'll if you would tell me what the hell you want, maybe I could assist you with your struggle", she wiped back at him, "Oh yes, you will definitely be helping indeed."

"Now that we at finished here, Let's go have a visit with your little meister Maka shall we", she chuckled.

She gently lifted her hand from Soul and took a stepped forward. Almost instantly Soul arm changed into a scythe as he whipped it at the female. The girl spun grabbing the blade with one hand, "I was afraid that was going to happen...hehe. Soul Zap!" .

"ArghhhhH" Soul screamed as fell to the ground trying to regain himself.

"I don't think you should try that again", she smiled at him on the ground.

"w-w-What did you do!" Soul grinned at her smile.

"I used a skill called Soul Zap, it uses my wavelength to form an electrical charge. Once the charge is formed it spread through your body instantaneously magnifying your own wavelength til you can't handle the stress anymore, then you suffer extreme pain. Now if you're done resisting we can go see Maka."

"Why do you want to see Maka", Soul became defense.

"You'll see", she reached down grabbing Soul arms and using her power to force him to walk.


	2. The Heart of Melancholy?

**Hey everybody, I'd had a feeling to write today in my spare time today, so here is Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Soul Eater or any character **

Maka paced back and fourth throughout their apartment, confused on what was taking him so long.

"Today was supposed to be a special night!" she pouted, "I was finally going to tell Soul how I actually feel about him, it seems when ever I try and do so, something gets in the way!"

She had been calling his cell all night, but with no avail, "Hmph...might as well try again" she chirped with exaggeration.

"ring...ring...rin-BOOM BOOM BOOM, Ahhh" she shrieked dropping the phone. "Stupid door" she muttered as she placed the phone back on the reciever.

BOOM BOOM BOOM, "I'M COMING" she squealed.

She flung the door open expecting to find the stupid mailman or Black Star or something, "What!"

If it hadn't been door she probably would have fallen over. There was the man she was looking for. Soul Eater Evans, but it seemed like something was off, he didn't seem to have his cool attitude. He face wasn't full of smirks, but of shear melancholy.

"Soul..." she spoke in a soft tone.

"Maka I'm sor-" His mouth was halted by a large black knife. A women appeared from behind him, her black hair flowing behind her with beauty.

"I'll do the talking, Ok Soul? Hello Maka, fine night isn't it?" she conversed.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want!" she scowled her.

"No need with the rough tone, I don't want to hurt Souly over here, he is a very darling boy" She did nothing but smile at her words. "Now Maka, I need you to do one thing for me, and that is to walk outside with us."

"Fine." Maka shivered.

"Good girl, now walk slowly and keep you're distance, I don't want you to try anything." She gave Maka a thumps up. They slowly walked outside, the whole time a dagger a small distance away from cutting Soul's throat.

"Now that we are outside, what is it you want and why are you holding my weapon captive" she spoke with fire flaring in her emerald eyes.

"Stop it! You're scaring me with you're eyes." she pouted. "Anyways I broug-" she was interrupted by Soul, "Can I touch you're magnificent legs, their so much better than Maka's." he smirked.

Asshole! How could he! And to think I was just about to confess my love for that boy! Maka began to tear up, trying to hold them back to not look weak.

"Sure Souly!" she chirped jumping up and down, taking her hand off his arm. Soul smirked then reached for her jeans grazing his finger tips over her perfect figure. His fingers contacted her lower thigh.

"Souly it feels amazing when you touch me, I love you! she moaned out.

"Is that so? We'll let's turn it up a notch!" His fingers became scythes as his plunged all five finger deep into her, he pulled out when they hit bone, and jumped to Maka's side.

"Souly! That hurt!" she was sobbed holding her gashing wound as it bled through her jeans. "Nothing a little wavelength can't handle" she squealed out, "Soul Zap" as she dropped to one knee.

"What the-" Soul screamed.

"Remember want I did to you in the alleyway, I can use it on myself too!"

"But How-"

"Let me finish! Don't interrupt please! That's rude. As I was saying, I can use my own wavelength on myself. I used Soul Zap to increase the frequency of my wavelength, stopping the bleeding, but everything comes at a price, remember that. The price of Soul Zap just happens to be pain thankfully, a pain that has became docile to me over the years" she smirked.

"How is that possible! Not even the best meisters and weapons can use their wavelength on themselves, it always has to channel somewhere" Maka hollered.

"You see young one, I am a meister and a weapon, in the same body." she chuckled. As soon as she spoke there was a flash of light that emitted from her chest, and when Soul and Maka looked back up she was holding a scythe. "You see children, this weapon is my soul, and my soul is the weapon. This bond of weapon and meister allows me to channel my own wavelength in my own weapon soul" she kept chuckling.

This was a shuffling of foot steps in the distance, Stein and Spirit emerging from the shadows of the road.

"Are you two alright? We sensed a extremely powerful soul awakening and came as fast as we could" Stein spoke, uncertainty in his voice.

"We're fine, but her" Maka broke off with fear.

"I know. She is the Animabus, one soul that can be used as a meister and weapon. she is a crafty one coming here, she knows that the academy has been looking for the new Animabus ever since Death created this place." Stein studied the specimen carefully.

"Enough talk. This is business to be dealt with between Maka, Soul and I, but that won't be accomplished with the best meister at the academy dwelling here. Soul Constrict!" The Animabus raised her voice.

"What-t-t-t is this-ss" Spirit gasped. "She is using her soul wavelength to pin our souls in place. Interesting" Stein narrowed his eyes. "How do you manage to get our wavelength inside of us, you haven't even touch us."

"They don't nickname me the Soul Zapper without a reason. I sent an eletrical charge through the ground, up into your bodies."

"I'll repeat myself, very crafty indeed." Stein laughed. "Maka, Soul, be careful fighting her, her soul wavelength is stronger then yours combined."

"Right" Maka spoke, "Soul! Now!"

"On it!" he mumbled turning his body into his scythe form, preceding to fall into Maka's hands. The Animabus stood there, like a cheetah watching a gazelle. "Let's Go!" Maka screamed launching herself at the shrouded female. Maka could keep, the Animabus was two quick, blocking every attack that was flung at her. "My turn!" The female got a clean slash at the chest of Maka, dealing a deep wound into her chest.

"Ahhhhhh" Maka flung back, "MAKA!" Soul screamed.

"I'm not done yet! Soul Zap!" she hissed. The move landed right on Maka's wound, which caused her extreme pain, but sealed the wound.

Maka stood up studdering, "Why-y-y did-d-d you seal my wound-d-d-?"

"Crap! I always forget it does that, I like Soul Zap too much" she chirped.

"We'll it gonna cost you! Let's go Soul Resonance!" Soul and Maka spoke.

"Hmph, Witch hunter will hurt, that's a no no. I guess I'll use a skill then! Soul Resonance! You see because I am one with my weapon, my resonance charges instantly. Hehe. Scythe Zap!" she screamed slamming the blade into the ground. the electric charge sought out Soul and Maka like a snake, raising their resonance rate to where they couldn't hold it. There resonance broke off sending Soul flying out of the hands of Maka. Maka was send flying into the apartment building behind them.

"Maka! Soul!" Spirit and Stein screamed.

"You like that Stein? I find it crafty!" she chuckled stealing Stein's line.

She starting walking towards Maka, feeling Stein's eyes beating down on her.

"Get a away from my meister!" Soul screamed his arm a scythe, the Animabus flashed around no time to block. His scythe arm came in contact with her whole chest, leaving a gash the size of her arm.

She stumbled back in shock, "Well you got me, ehhh, tis' but a scratch. Soul Zap" She fell back even more after that. "I think I've had a enough for today, I'm going to pull out. Thanks for the fun, I'll see you around Souly." she shrieked as she sped off into the night. After she was out of sight the constrict was dropped and Stein and Spirit were free again.

"You two go after her! I have to look after Maka" Soul hollered. "That's what we were planning on" Spirit smirked. Once the sounds of foot steps disappeared into the abyss he reached over and picked Maka up, giving her a quick kiss on the nose. He began to bring Maka into the apartment building when he say something on the pavement. He quickly brought Maka to the couch and went back to the lot. There was a small black wallet, one that belonged to the Animabus. He flipped it open expecting to see nothing, but he was surprised when he found a drivers license with a name on it. A name that made his heart drop a point of no return. Scout Evans.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will try to get another before my semester finals, but if not there will be one after!**

**Thanks and Review!**


	3. The Depart of Souls

**Hello, here's a small set up chapter for what will be happening in next chapter. It will be pretty short so I will most likey have the next full chapter up by tonight.**

**I still don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**2 weeks later-**

Maka paced throughout the kitchen gathering the necessary ingredients she needed to assemble dinner.

"Soul! I'm making burgers tonight!" She yelled, knowing it's his favorite dinner.

"Ok..." he spoke in a soft tone. Maka, worried, looked over the counter to see Soul sitting on the couch, watching a blank t.v. like he has been doing for the past couple of weeks. She was done. He has been moping around doing nothing, saying nothing for the past two weeks, since the day of their fight with the Animabus. She bounded over and sat next to him.

"Soul, what's the matter, you've seemed depressed since the day of the fight with that weapon/meister bitch." She matched his quiet tone.

"It's because I have to do something I know I don't want to. Something that's going to hurt me everyday until it's finished."

Maka began to became very worried, "Soul you're starting to scare me."

"I have to leave Maka."

Maka began to get teary and she spoke sniffling, "Buttt, why"

Soul got up and walked to into his room, only to come back out three second later, he was holding a small object in his hand. He walked back over to the couch and dropped it into Maka's lap. "Open it." He muttered. Maka flipped open what seemed to be a wallet and took out the driver license. She froze as she read the name. Scout Evans.

"Soul that was your sister" She was beginning to cry.

"Please don't Maka, I don't want to cry too." He placed his hand on her back rubbing circles upon it. "And yes, It was. She was sent here to kill you Maka, while keeping me alive. My father is a very rich man, and only recognizing the rich things in life, like my brother Wes. He is a perfect little bastard, a perfect son, and then there is me. My father wanted me to feel pain, by taking the thing I care most about out of my life. You Maka."

Maka darted her head up to look into Soul's eyes, but was instead greeted by his lips being pressed upon his. Maka openly accepted it but the sensation didn't last long as Soul pulled away. "And this is why I must leave Maka. In this current state I'm and putting you at a risk. My plan is to travel home, confront my father and tell him to stop. If that doesn't work-" he broke off staring out the window. Maka was beginning to sob now. Soul walked over and gave Maka a long squeeze, "I love you Maka" He whispered into her ear. Maka opened her mouth at the words, "I-I-I love-e you too-o-o" She stuttered. Soul lifted his grip from Maka and got up.

"Maka while I'm gone I need you too remember one thing for me, no matter how long it takes me I will return, and when I do, I will never leave you again. Good bye for now Maka." His own tears beginning to form and he grabbed his jacket and and walked out, closing the door behind him. His tears really broke out once he left, and he could still hear the wailing of Maka from outside the apartment. "Please Maka, don't forget" he muttered.

* * *

**Thanks, new chapter will be out soon.**


	4. A Black Robe of Protection

**Here's the next chapter, I'll write the next when I feel like it! Thanks and Review!**

**Still and never will own Soul Eater (Wish that I could)**

* * *

2 Months Later

"BlackStar I told you said this was a shortcut" Maka ginned.

"I Thought it was, hahaha. Have no FEAR! You GOD will get you out of this!" BlackStar exclaimed starting to pick up pace. They kept on moving they spotted a man, dressed in a white overshirt, with black dress pants and a nice belt. He was holding a large black sword, which matched the color of his hair.

"Very funny BlackStar, you're not going to scare me that easily" She smirked.

"Maka. I don't know what you're talking about, I've never seen that guy in my life." He spoke in a serious tone. "For some reason I hope you're lying." Maka started to tense up. The man walked closer until he was about fifteen feet in front of them, blocking their path.  
"I'll try to make this short and sweet. My name is Wes Evans, the brother of your dearist Soul. Soul arrived at our home and shocked all of us. You must realize Soul doesn't share the bond in our family as he used to, and now he has done something that cannot be forgiven. Soul murdered our dear father in cold-blood, and then attacked me in the process. And now I have come to take my vengence, I will rip the things he loves out of his life, much like he has done to me. With that standpoint you can probably guess why I am here." he smirked, his eyes locked on Maka.

BlackStar spat in his direction, "If you want to hurt my friend you're going to have to deal with me first! YAHOO!" BlackStar sped in the direction of Wes, his weapon Tsubaki ready to draw blood on the foe that lays in front of him. BlackStar did some tight spins until he was in the face of Wes. He swung his blade attempting the gash the torso, but his wrist was grabbed by Wes with no effort at all. He sighed, "Soul Corrupt."

BlackStar lost all his energy falling up against a tree, Tsubaki forced back into human form. They were both unable to move, feeling as if their souls had been ripped out of them. And then there was Wes, walking slowly towards Maka, a interesting smirk on his face. He stood above the cowering Maka, who had dropped to her knees, feeling her end inminent.

"MAKA!" BlackStar and Tsubaki screamed, "You won't get away with this!" BlackStar screamed as Tsubaki was crying next to him.

"Oh, but I think I will." He chuckled, looking down at the crying female in front of him. He took a step back, pulling up his blade. "Single Sword Attack! Slash of Souls!" he spoke. Pulling his blade up.

Maka shut her eyes, not wanting to see the blade come in contact with her flimsy body. she waited for the blown but nothing had struck pain onto her. She opened her eyes slowly revealing a black silhouette standing in front of her, Wes's blade in contact with the figures arm. The figure spun around delivering a dropkick to the chest of Wes, causing him the stumble backwards.  
Wes standing back anger flaming in his eyes, "I was so close to getting my revenge, and then you stepped in."  
The figure spoke with a male voice, "And what revenge do you have to gain by killing innocent girls. I will look past it and spare your life, so leave now, or else you'll regret it."

Wes burst out laughing, barely being able to talk, "You think I'm scared of somebody like you! You don't even have a weapon!"  
The man lifted his arm, sticking his hand inside his black robe, pulling out a small dagger. Maka knew what the weapon was the instant it came out, it was the small black dagger that Scout had held to Soul's neck before the fight. She knew something wasen't right here.

"I'll tell you again Wes you can't beat me, everything comes at a price, remember that. And the price will be your life." That line shocked Maka even more, everything comes at a price, remember that. That is what Scout said when she used her wavelength on herself. She needed to find out who the man was. She got up and put a hand on the man's shoulder, whispering "Who are you?" The man turned around revealing a black and white mask that covered his face, "It will all make sense in time, just remember that." He whispered back, before taking a few steps forward to gain concentration on Wes again.

"I can see that you will not back down, so I guess there will be a fight to remember in this place." He spoke, dropping the dagger onto the ground, before reaching for the ties that kept his robe on. He took the mask off and dropped and robe. Maka froze realizing who was in front of her, when the robe was dropped a few key features stood out to Maka, His very broad shoulder, his slender figure, and the dead giveaway, the white spiky hair. Her protector was Soul.

"Soul!" Maka screamed running at him until Soul held up a hand. "Stop Maka. This fight needs to happen between us two." His eyes were still locked on Wes. Maka nodded and stayed a distance behind him.

Wes was the first to speak, "I'm suprised to see you like this Maka, don't you see his bloodthirst? Think about it, he killed my father, he wants to kill me, and he would've killed my mother and sister if I weren't there. Soul isn't the darling boy you dream about everynight, he is a born killer. What makes you think he won't try to hurt you or your friends? Listen to me, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, leave now with your friends and I will spare your life, saying the man I really want to standing ten feet in front of me. I'll kill Soul and be on my way, and you get to keep on living your life. It's a pretty simple idea really."

Maka looked at Soul, then at Wes, and then back to Soul, "Soul, did you really do those terrible things to your family."  
Soul was silent for a few moments then opened his mouth, "He is not completely lying." he chuckled. "Yes I did kill my father, but it was for the saftey of you and I. That is what is true, the part he is lying about is the fact of me attacking my mother and sister. When I first arrived at the estate I was informed that my mother in fact passed away of disease a few months before I arrived, and I only attacked Wes because he was going after Scout. Scout and I are completely cool with each other now, she wanted the old bastard almost as much as I did along with me."

Maka brightened up her smile, "I'm sorry Wes, but I trust Soul over you anyday." This caused Soul to let out a smirk.

"Gah, this is pitiful, I'll have to kill you both now! Teleportation Slab!" He appeared in front of Maka.

"Maka!" Soul dashed over just in time to take the blade for her. He wasen't as lucky this time, he didn't have the time to block so he just had to take the slab. It was a clean slab into the center of Soul's chest. Maka fell backwards paralyzed with fear, he had taken another blow for me, why does he always do that, I can take care of myself. She looked at Soul losing hope as he stood there lifelessly on Wes's blade.

Soul suddenly let out a spit of blood, hitting Wes square in the face, "You're gonna have to try harder then that to kill a Death Scythe!" punching Wes in the face, causing him to stumble back, Soul reached down pulling the blade out of his chest with one hand, then followed up by throwing it onto the ground. "My turn!" Soul dashed the paralyzed Wes, "One Arm Scythe Attack!" he screamed turning this right arm in a scythe slashing a deep wound across Wes's chest, causing him to fall to the ground, panting holding his bloody excuse for a chest.

"Fine you beat me", Wes was coughing up blood worse then Soul was.

"Now get out of here Wes, next time I aim for the throat."  
Wes tightened his glare on Soul using the rest of his energy for a teleportation skill. Once Wes was out of sight, Soul let out a sigh, just before he black out collasping to the ground, into Maka's arms.


End file.
